


hisoka hate

by young_genji



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi, they beat hisoka up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for people who hate hisoka (do not read if you enjoy hisoka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if this gets enough reads hisoka will die at the end

hiiskoka was walking his way donwton with illumi and then he spots gon ad killua who just came out of a shop.

hisoka watchse gons and killuas butts and he was like ;) and does that gross fucking tongue thing you know which one where hes like ;9

"so hisoko i think we should blah blah blah and then blah blah and eat my ass blah blah hisokaare you listening" but no one fucking cares about illuumi

illumi looks where hisoka is looking. "oh its gon and killa" said illumi and then he noticed hisoka doin g the gross fukcng tongue thing

hisoka got a boner and he was like ;9;9;9;;9;9 to the extreme

"hisoka"

"yes" says hisoka who was practically jerking off at this point. gon and killua were already gon but who fucking cares

"isnt that gon and killua"

"yes ;) OHHHHHHHH GON NNNNNNNNNN~~~`................. (;" there was visible saliva dripping form his mouth from how much he was licking his lips. hisoka is fucking gross.

"tgats my fucking brother" 

illumi wants to Murder

"oh. oops sorry illumi hahahhaa its ok tho right??" says hisoka who no longer has a boner and no longer licking his lips. 

illumi wants to MURDer

"illumi?/?? illumi bro????? brollumi u ok bro????????????" hisoka is kind of nervous

illumi punches hisoka in the face really hard.

hisoka was punched so hard 5 gallons of blood came out his nose. 

illumi comes over while hisoka was lying on the Cold Hard Ground and kicks him, then walks away.

goodbye hisoka.


	2. Hisoka stage 2

before: hisoka was lyin opn the cold hard ground

currenT: hisoka still there

hisoka was slowoly bleeding to death, he could not move, illumi had puched him so hard.

"hiisoka gets his shitiiy clown phone out and moves hisfinger shakiyl toward the 9 button

9

thenn the 1 buttont

1

then again

1

so it is

911

ring..............ring..........hisoka was anger, he was fucking bleeding!!! dying!!!!!!!!!!! why wont 911 pick up!!!!!!!!!!

finally 911 picks up

"helllo yes this is 911 whats your emergencvy (:"

hiooska croaks out "i need a fuckig doctor"

"ok where are ou sir, we will get docotr to you right away."

but it is too late hisoka has pased out.

-LIILNE BREAK0

when hisoka wokoe up there was a strange homeles slooking man with smol gendo ikari glasses looking at him. 

"OH SHIT ITS YOU" hisoka yelleld uppon realizing who it was. it was the fucker with the blonde fucker!!!!!! 

"shut the fuck up im a fukcing doctor" said leoroi

"oh thank god i will not die.............." hisoka was glad he will not die.

leorio takes hisokas phone

"wait what are you doing" panics hisokak "wait no....... if yu do that i cannot call y friends" reality is hisoka has no friends haha!!! fucking clown loser sitting all by himself

leorio leaves

leorio has left

goodbye leorio

who will come to save hisoka now??


	3. aunt mitpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi srry i havent been posting i <3 u all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxooxoo

hsoka was nenarly dying he was inso much pain, hewaned to die 

 now...yo as the reader....problably wondering "is hisoka regret hsi actoions? will hefinally become a good person?'

well................no

as he ws thinking abouthow he die alone, a nice looking woman comes up

"h-hey laldy.....lady..sexy...plese...help me.....im dying" hisok whipsers

lady says "aww ofc i wil take u to my hose!" she takes him to hr hose

hiska loos at the wals of her hose, there were pcitures of hsi beloved gon everwhere. "gon??"

"oh youknow gon!!!" lady ws very happy. "u must be one of hsis friends uwu"

"yes hes ssoo umm sexey!! :)" says hiskoa. hisoka wastrying to mke friends iwth this lady you see, by claling her son sexy it was a complimnet!

"h rly im glad u think hes sxy!" lady smiles and says "so were does it hrut uwu?"

hiska pouints at hsi face, his,chet, his dick . he was hapy he made his frist friend sucesfuly (illumi dosnt count cause he beat him up) 

lad =y starts applyign some crem on his face, it felt very cold like hiskas heart and soul. 

then his chest

then...the spot hesbeen waitng for...his dick

she removes hiskoaks clown pants, they werent really clown pants actualy they wre normal pants but they were stainedwhite from cuming in his pants when fighting ppl and litle boys

the hisoka gross clown penis pops up like a jack in box, it ws very excited and was purple from being in there for so long

lady puts cream all arund hisokas dick, it felt so good and so cold hisoka moans, lady does not mpay attention to this and puts some in the slit

"ok i will go 2 the story let me knowif you need anything ^w^ uwuwuwu~~~~"

"tysm friend :D" said hisoka, he ws so very happy this hot milf touhced his dick and maybe he willget her son to do same thing to him too

hisoka laid there for awhile, thinking about how his life hadgot fliped turned upsidde down.first he had nfriends now he was friends wit this mother hed like to fuck!!!!!!!

it was fifteen minutes before his noipples started gettin ithchy

hisoka cscratched and scrathced at hisnipples but the itch WOUDL NOT GO THEFUCK AWYAY

he sscreatched so hard he tore his nipples off, then theitch was goneexcept there was blood allover his chest its k hie will glue them back on

"ah finaly that is better" siays hisoka he sighs inrelief

then his peenis startd geting ictchy too!!!!!!!!!!

hisoka scrathc and sctaches at his dick,it woud not come off tho this is bcus hiskokas dick was very hard, even thicker thannipples

there were long red marks on hsi peenes from his long gayclown nails

however hisokaa woud not give up, he kept scratchivng untl his dick fell off

he waits for hi face to strt ictching but it nver did. the reason for this is bcus illumi punched himso hard he severedall the nerve endings

hiskoka descides milf was not to be trusted, so he runs out the door and into the world

when he went outside he thoght everything was cold

then he realized

he forgot his pants and cshirt

in fact he is pcompletely naked

he hears WII UU WII UU WIIII UU WIII UUU in the distnance

uh oh..." hesoka says..police........

hsioka runs for it

whre will hsoka go now?

 

 

 


End file.
